


I Won't Break, Don't Throw Me Away

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Guns, Jealously, M/M, Rich Zayn, Smut, Swearing, Top Zayn, one homophobic slur, threat of violence, toyboy louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis may never be completely sure of his relationship with Zayn, but he’s trying hard when he finds some incriminating evidence that suggests that maybe his older lover has been unfaithful.</p><p>Those problems take a back seat though when Louis’ life is put on the line. A dangerous situation puts Louis’ life at risk and for once Zayn isn’t there to save him. At least not physically.</p><p>But Zayn has a giant secret, and he won’t let his little pet go without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Break, Don't Throw Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i've finally updated haha :) hope you like it! and credit to Fuckedlarry because they gave me to idea to introduce Perrie :) so thank you!

**2 weeks later.**

Things had been easy since they’d gotten back from France, it felt like something had settled in their relationship, but Zayn had been spending a lot of time working and Louis was getting lonely. Zayn was at the office today and Louis decided to have a bit of fun with him. He liked to hide random things around Zayn’s office, usually it got Louis a husky chuckle, although sometimes- like the time he’d hidden a red thong in a drawer and Zayn had accidently pulled it out in the middle of a meeting- it’d get him in a lot of trouble. This time he decided to hide little heart shaped, pink-foil covered chocolates everywhere. When he was trying to find a place to hide one by the computer, he accidently knocked the mouse and the screen woke up, coming on to show Louis Zayn’s email account. Louis was about to click off and maybe change his wallpaper to a picture of his bare bum when his eyes caught on an email address that showed up a hell of a lot. The name on the address was the name of some woman called Perrie Edwards and Louis felt a little uncomfortable about it.

He realised it was stupid to feel jealous, especially when he’d just thought about how nice things had been between him and Zayn lately, but at the end of the day Louis is a self conscious person and he can’t help it when he gets jealous. Especially when his boyfriend has 12 emails from the same woman and that’s only on the first page, and the thing is that Louis remembers the names of all the business partners that Zayn is involved with right now, and she isn’t one of them.

Louis cautiously opens the most recent email, feeling guilty and horrible but needing some reassurance. What he read didn’t help anything. There was a mobile number and a time and place for a meeting and the woman had even put a smiley face.

 _A smiley face? Really? How desperate could you be? He’s in his 40’s, not a horny teenager, you slut,_ Louis thought bitchily.

Louis quickly pulled his mobile from his pocket and stored her number, clicking off the email and storming off to his own bedroom to sulk.

When Zayn called to say he was staying at a hotel for the night since his meeting ran late and he didn’t want to drive home when he was so tired, Louis felt like crying but cheerily said good night. His appointment had been dated for tonight. That meant his meeting with her had gone late. Now he’s getting a hotel room.

 _He’s fucking her, you know he is, stop being so naive,_ Louis tried to ignore his thoughts but they were nagging at him and he wasn’t strong enough to resist.

Louis had just flopped down on the covers when he heard noise downstairs. He sat up and smiled, maybe Zayn wasn’t banging the bitch.

He padded down the hallway in his little denim shorts, feet padding silently on the marble floor.

“Hey Zayney-baby, guess I’m more fun than a hotel, huh?” Louis asked flirtatiously as he got to the top of the wide staircase, but when he looked down, it wasn’t Zayn standing in the entrance. A man stood at the bottom of the stairs, a black balaclava over the bottom of his face and an object in his hand that Louis was pretty sure was a gun, the man had looked up at Louis’ obnoxious shouting and Louis stood frozen, staring back into the eyes of this man that should not be in his home. Seconds later another man came out of the room and looked up to see what the first man was looking at and when he saw Louis his eyes widened, they hadn’t expected anyone to be home, that was obvious.

The two men looked at each other before they started up the stairs after Louis. Louis’ heart kicked back into gear and he turned and ran, adrenaline surging through him, his mind terrified, desperate. Louis ran as fast as he could, going into his play room because they wouldn’t know it had an adjoining door to a pantry that he could sneak out of and back into the hallway. He quickly followed that plan, stepping back into the hallway when he was sure both men were in his playroom. He ran then, heading towards Zayn’s office, and when he closed and locked the heavy wooden door he flinched at the sound he knew the men probably heard.

Louis ran over to the desk, sliding under it since there’s a wooden panel over the front so that you can’t see someone’s legs when they sit at the desk. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with shaking hands and rung Zayn before he’d even really made the decision.

“Hello? Baby?” Zayn answered and the sobs that Louis had been holding in burst from his throat in a ragged cry that he hoped the strange men didn’t hear. “What’s wrong?” Zayn demanded and Louis tried to get himself together.

“T-there’re men in the house. Zayn, I’m so fucking scared right now. He had a gun, I don’t know if the other guy did or not, but there was a gun and they chased me. They know I’m in the house and they’re looking for me, please, oh god, I don’t know what to do-” Louis babbled in a quick whisper but froze and went silent as he heard a noise outside the door.

“Baby? Baby, tell me what’s happening?” Zayn demanded and Louis could hear the fear he didn’t want to show.

“They’re outside the door,” Louis whispered just as someone tried to open the door and found it locked. “They’re trying to get in, what do I do?” Louis begged quietly, tears falling from his eyes uncontrollably now.

“Right, baby, stay calm, okay? If you panic then you’ll hyperventilate and they’ll hear where you are. Are you hiding?” Zayn asked, his voice calm and clear, trying to steady Louis.

“I’m under your desk,” Louis whispered back, his voice trembling as the men pounded on the door, trying to get it open.

“Okay, stay there and don’t make a sound. I have the hotel staff calling the police and I’ve texted our security, they shouldn’t take longer than 10 minutes, can you last that long?” Zayn asked, his voice strong and Louis clutched that strength to his heart, his fingers white with strain around the mobile phone.

“I don’t know. If they break the door down then it won’t take them long to find me,” Louis replied shakily.

“Climb out from under the desk and get the letter opener from by the computer,” Zayn commanded.

“I-I can’t, what if they come in, they’ll see me,” Louis protested.

“Do it, Louis. We don’t have time for this. Get the letter opener. Now,” Zayn commanded sharply and Louis whimpered but crawled out and reached a hand up to grasp the sharp letter opener.

“Got it,” Louis sobbed, clutching the blade tightly. “They’re gonna kill me,” Louis whimpered.

“No they’re not, I won’t let them,” Zayn snapped. “I’m almost home, the police should get there before me, so will the security, but you aren’t alone, Louis, you can do this,” Zayn said firmly.

“I love you,” Louis sobbed.

“Shut the fuck up, Louis. Don’t you dare pull that shit right now, you aren’t going to die, baby, you aren’t leaving me until I let you,” Zayn practically snarled.

“I’m sorry I’m such a pain in the arse, and if I haven’t given you enough lately. I know that you’re seeing that other woman, it’s okay, I’m not mad anymore. Just . . . I love you no matter what,” Louis couldn’t stop himself, he just needed to be honest because he could hear the wood creaking and cracking as it splintered around the locks and that meant there were going to be in soon.

“What woman?! Louis I don’t know what you’re talking about but we can talk about it after I save your beautiful arse from these gun-toting bastards,” Zayn replied and he sounded breathless. That was when the door gave a huge crack and slammed open.

“They’re in,” Louis breathed and put the phone on the floor but not hanging up, he clenched the letter opener with two hands and sat wide eyed, but his panic made him breath heavily and he was afraid they’d hear so he covered his mouth with one hand, his whole body trembling.

“Where are you, you little fuck?” one of them snapped breathlessly.

“He’s a little faggot too, get’s shagged by the guy who owns this place,” the other man laughed and Louis tried to ignore them, only listening in order to find their location. But he wasn’t exactly trained in that kind of thing so when one of them suddenly popped down to look straight at him he yelped and slashed out with the letter opener, catching him across his cheek and making him back off swearing and clutching his now bleeding face.

“You bitch!” The other man shouted and lunged forwards, dodging Louis’ attempts to get him with the knife and grabbed Louis’ ankle, using his hold to drag him out roughly. Louis kicked and screamed but he dragged him out. Louis caught him in the shin and his grip loosened enough for him to slip free. Louis scrabbled to his feet, throwing himself towards the door and running as fast as he could, sobs ripping from his throat. He could hear at least one of the men chasing him and he headed towards Zayn’s bedroom, slamming the door shut and running to the bathroom, getting that door shut and locked just as the man made it into Zayn’s room too. The man pounded on the door and Louis sat behind it, bracing his feet on the bathtub and pushing back, knowing that this door is thinner than the office door and it wouldn’t last long. He’d left the phone in the office and dropped the letter opener at some point so he was effectively helpless. He sobbed freely, no need to be silent now, and he couldn’t help but shout out Zayn’s name, hoping he’d hear him, hoping he’d save him.

“Help! Some one! Zayn! God, please. Help!” He screamed, sucking in a ragged breath.

“No one’s here to help, kid,” The man snarled on the other side of the door and Louis whimpered and pressed his back harder into the wood of the door, knowing it was causing bruises but pretty sure he wouldn’t live long enough to complain about them anyway. He looked up and caught sight of Zayn’s razor and had an idea. He shot up to grab it before jumping back in front of the door again. He started dismantling one of the old-fashioned razors that Zayn liked to buy, the ones with the one large blade. He finally got the blade free and he clenched it so hard that it cut into his fingers but right now that pain was the only thing stopping him from passing out. Holding the blade gave him a sense of comfort, like he maybe had at least a miniscule chance of seeing Zayn again, of surviving this nightmare and having the chance to buy a shit load of new locks and CCTV.

Louis heard sirens suddenly and a ragged sob of relief tore through and he smiled, he was almost safe. The guy obviously decided he wasn’t worth getting arrested for and ran, probably collecting his buddy before they dared their escape from the police. But Louis couldn’t move, couldn’t make himself open the door, couldn’t make himself lose the little bit of safety the door gave him.

What seemed like hours later he heard men enter the house and begin searching.

“Louis? Mr Tomlinson?!” a voice shouted but Louis was shaking now and couldn’t stop his teeth chattering long enough to call back. He finally lifted a trembling hand to open the door but didn’t trust his legs enough to stand. An officer came in to search the room and saw Louis on the floor, rushing over to clutch his shoulder.

“Are you okay, sir?” the man asked quickly and Louis nodded shakily. The officer carefully pulled the blade from his bloody fingers and cupped his hand around the gashes, attempting to stem the flow. “I’ve got him!” He shouted in the direction of the rest of the house and soon more officers came and they helped him to his feet. Everything was a blur of sounds and light as he was taken to hospital and his hands were bandaged after they gave him a full check up.

When Zayn came rushing in, sleek and powerful in his silk suit, Louis finally let himself respond. Louis jumped up from the bed, ignoring the nurses protests and flung himself on Zayn, his older lover caught him in an iron grip, a hand n the back of his neck holding him tight to his chest.

“What’re his injuries?” Zayn demanded and a terrified nurse stammered that he was only injured on his hands and a bruise around his ankle from being dragged. Zayn listened to the care instructions given to him by the nurse about looking after Louis’ hands but said little, only nodding sharply every few moments.

When they were done Zayn lowered his mouth and kissed Louis’ temple softly, “Let’s go home, baby,” Zayn whispered into his skin and Louis nodded silently.

When they got home they found that their security team had cleaned the mess and covered the window that the men had smashed to get in. Zayn led Louis to the bed and held him tight.

“What woman were you talking about earlier?” Zayn asked softly and Louis tensed, he didn’t know how to tell Zayn without sounding like he was snooping.

“I um, your emails, they were um, they were open on the screen and I saw a bunch from a woman and I ‘accidently’ opened one,” Louis cringed and Zayn sat up. Louis sat up cross legged and looked down at his lap nervously.

“Perrie?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded, feeling like crying again, this was turning out to be the worst day ever. Zayn cupped his jaw gently and Louis wanted to be strong and pull away but he couldn’t help curling into the caress, needy and hurt. “I’m not sleeping with her, baby,” Zayn said softly and Louis looked up into his eyes cautiously, there was something in Zayn’s voice and there was a small smile on his lips, delicate, nervous, a little afraid, and Louis wanted to know why.

“Then why were you meeting her and emailing her so much?” Louis asked, frowning prettily.

“She works for a jeweller,” Zayn smirked.

“So . . .” Louis trailed off, still not understanding.

“She’s designing me a special piece,” Zayn said, that smirk still on his lips.

“Why are you getting something designed that takes this much time?” Louis asked, baffled by Zayn’s strange behaviour.

“Because I couldn’t propose to you with just _any_ ring, could I?” Zayn asked softly, looking straight into Louis’ eyes, his own eyes dark, his lashes curling beautifully, his cheeks a little pink and his mouth soft and parted with a nervous smile. Louis sat staring before a wide grin broke on his lips.

“Are you asking to marry me?” Louis whispered, sliding closer until he was in Zayn’s lap, straddling his hips.

“Yes, I am,” Zayn said against his lips, “And what is your reply, little one?” He purred.

“Hell yes.” Louis words were followed by the rough kiss he pressed to Zayn’s lips, a wide grin making it full of teeth and a helpless need to bite at Zayn’s lower lip. Zayn quickly removed Louis from his place of power, spinning them around so Louis was splayed beneath him. Their clothes were gone in seconds and they tangled together in a sinuous line of bare skin, their entire bodies touching as much as possible.

“I came close to losing you today, baby,” Zayn purred and he grasped Louis behind his knees and spread his legs so he could settle between them, “I’m not taking the chance of that ever reoccurring.”

Louis fumbled for the lube in the bedside drawer and managed to grab it with shaking fingers and hand it to Zayn. He was quick to open Louis up and Louis was eager for every touch. When Zayn thrust inside of him they both froze, foreheads pressed together, Zayn buried to the hilt, their every breath intermingling.

“I love you,” Louis whispered and a sharp smile slashed across Zayn’s striking face.

“I love you too, my little pet,” Zayn purred flicking out his tongue to lick across Louis’ lower lip, causing Louis’ breath to hitch in his throat.

“Just fuck me already,” Louis moaned and Zayn started to move.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys's comments are the only things truly cheering me up at the moment and i love you guys so much. Thank you so much for sticking with this series and being so involved with it :) 
> 
> please comment on this and tell me what you think, and yes, i know, i've been a little evil to my characters in this part but i'm having a bit of a crappy time at the moment and i'm taking it out on them haha.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: (13.12.13) PART 6 is being written so it should be up soon :)


End file.
